Fulgurmancer
by Herdo
Summary: This is a short and shitty fic about Harry having magical electrical powers and his hard work to control them while also learning about normal magic and wizarding society in general at Hogwarts. It's a pity though that the followers of the defeated dark lord Voldemort and various random monsters are doing their best to kill him, the Boy-Who-Lived. Slightly AU/AR, Slytherin!Harry.


_**Fulgurmancer**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Letter**_

* * *

1st July:

"Vernon, look at this!"

Vernon Dursley interrupted his peaceful and normal breakfast that consisted of toast and bacon to look at his wife Petunia, who was waving today's mail with a disturbed expression on her face.

He accepted the paper and the letters from her and then put on his reading glasses and started reading.

There was nothing strange about the paper so he could rule that one out directly. So he looked through the letters.

Two bills, one about the phone and the other about the car insurance. That was completely ordinary.

One letter about advertising the new supermarket next to the new highway. That was ordinary as well.

And the last one… that was clearly the problem.

The last letter was made from parchment paper and it was fairly heavy for a letter. It carried a sigil seal of a fancy H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

He turned it over and read the sender and receiver:

_From: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_To: Harry Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England._

He read those sentences several times before he put down the letter with a sigh.

"And here I thought this would be a normal day…"

"What should we do?"

His wife was clearly disrupted by this letter, and had apparently lost this ability to think clearly, hence why she asked her husband for guidance, about a matter that she would normally handle with ease on her own.

He replied with a lazy shrug on his shoulder, having already lost interest in the subject and then turned once more to his breakfast.

…Which she snagged out of his reach.

"Vernon! This is _important_!"

"More important than my _breakfast_?!"

"Yes! What should we do about _this_?!"

Petunia made a hysteric hand gesture towards the letter from Hogwarts.

"Just give it to the boy. Let him join up with his freak kind. It will at least get him out of our sight, right?"

"…But… They are _freaks_..!"

"Well, I've always said that the freaks should stick together so we know where they are so we can avoid them. Let him go and join the circus of his _kind_."

And with that said, Vernon finished the talk and grabbed his plate of toast and bacon, before he began to wolf both down in triumph.

Petunia sighed in defeat and then picked up the letter and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, stopping outside the cupboard under the stairs.

She let out another sigh before she knocked hardly on the small door.

"Wake up! You've gotten a letter!"

And with that screeched out, she ripped open the door, revealing her thin nephew who sat up in a disoriented manner, searching for his glasses while scratching his messy raven hair.

Her sharp eyes swept over the cupboard. No signs of his usual _freakishness_. That was a good sign at least.

"Here!" She threw the letter at him and then slammed the door, leaving him in complete darkness as usual while she walked back into the kitchen to eat her own breakfast.

Young Harry fumbled after the letter and after he grabbed it with one of his hands, he raised the other in a soft fist and released _it_, which generated tiny tendrils of electrical charges, harmless but bright. So bright that they lit up the whole cupboard, bathing him in blue light and granting him the ability to see the text that was printed on this letter.

"Let's see here… from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

He felt excitement bubble up inside him and he quickly but gently opened the letter and began to read the first page of the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your response by no later than 31__st__ July. Please see the attached notice on various ways to reply to this letter._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was stunned. This was either a cruel joke or a wonderful miracle. He had a feeling it would be the former but he would hope that it would be the latter. He opened and exited the cupboard and stumbled into the kitchen.

He would need to speak with his uncle about this…

* * *

28th July:

"Well, here we are boy. A shabby pub called _Leaky Cauldron_ in London. You've got enough money to handle both school supplies and a place to stay for a few days. Remember that we won't see each other until next summer so enjoy yourself with your _kind_. Good luck!"

The fat man laughed loudly as he sat down back into his car and drove off while waving goodbye to his nephew who looked completely lost. The very sight of _that_ made him chuckle.

And Harry, for the first time in his life, realized that he was alone and in a way, _free from the Dursleys_.

The very _idea_, no, _thought_ about that was enough to rejoice. He was _free_ from the Dursleys and he was a _wizard_, and he was going to a school to learn how to use _magic_.

So with those cheerful thoughts in his head, he turned around and entered the shabby pub.

* * *

"Excuse me sir."

The man behind the bar turned around to look at Harry, who had addressed him.

"Yes, young man, how can I be of service?"

The flash of the toothless smile made Harry feel quite ill.

"I-I am wondering if you know how to get into Diagon Alley? I've gotten a letter that says that I have to enter this building to find Diagon Alley but it gives no more details beyond that."

"Ah, a new student of Hogwarts? Go into the backyard and press your hand or wand on each brick that is marked with runes and then channel your magic into them. It doesn't matter which order you pick when it comes to the bricks. The pathway into Diagon Alley will open for your when all bricks with runes have felt your magic. Go that way to get to the backyard. Good luck!"

The innkeeper gave the instructions and Harry followed them, though he was worried that he had misheard something due to the slight lisp of the toothless man.

* * *

Harry could feel that he was in the right place, once he had entered the backyard.

It was filthy and smelly due to the garbage cans but the red and white brick wall in front of him was impossible to miss, and he could feel that _something_ emitted from it, something strange, and something magical…

He walked in front of it and inspected the wall and quickly found what he was looking for:

Seven bricks, each with a strange rune carved onto them, was scattered across the wall in some sort of pattern.

Harry carefully placed his hand on the brick that was closest to him and released what he assumed was his magic. The bright electrical spark flashed and surged from his hand into the rune of the brick stone, which caused it to glow with a faint golden light.

Getting confident by the result, he quickly repeated the process on the other six bricks, and once the seventh glowed with the golden light, the wall itself shock and started to transform itself.

He backed away from the changing wall so that he would not get hurt but he barely managed to move one meter before the wall had turned into a large archway, which led to a long street filled with strange shops and people clad in strange clothes. And a large marble building rose above the others at the very end of the street.

"Hey! You, that kid with the black hair!"

Harry turned to his left so he faced a man, clad in a strange robe and hat, who had called out to him.

"Yeah, you! Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

The wizard stranger cheered as he took a swing of the shining liquid in the bottle that he was holding and Harry couldn't help but to smile.

_Perhaps he finally found a place where he belonged?_

And with that in mind, Harry walked through the archway and left the normal world and entered the new and exciting wizarding world…


End file.
